I'm Cute and Other Songs
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Inspired by Jolly Roger Brat's "Do you want to sing together?" series. Sofia, her friends, family and even original characters gather around to sing songs from your childhood and beyond.
1. Sofia's cute song

I'm cute and other songs

Summary: Inspired by Jolly Roger Brat's "Do you want to sing together?" series. Sofia, her friends, family and even original characters gather around to sing songs from your childhood and beyond.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First.

One: Sofia's cute song

 **Author note: I know that Amber is the one to get the brat type songs but I would imagine Sofia singing this song while impressing visiting royals much to James and Amber's dismay. And not just because she's the youngest in the royal family. Animaniacs is not mine.**

Sofia:I'm cute, yes, it's true

I really can't help it

But what can I do?

When you're cute, it just shows

With these two darling eyes

And this cute little nose

And a pretty purple dress

That's adorable, yes,

And when they see my dimples

Then everyone says...

Castle staff: Aw shoot!

Isn't she cute?!

James and Amber: Cute, cute

Oh, isn't she cute?

Cute, cute!

Sofia: I'm the one they adore.

I'm sweet and I'm cuddly

And small just like Dudley

But more! It's a chore!

To be constantly cute

And enchanting to boot

With my lips sticking out

In a cute little pout,

Then there just is no doubt

Why the guys and girls like to shout...

James and Amber: She's a beaut!

Sofia: Let's face it, I'm cute!

James and Amber: Cute, cute

Oh, baby, she's cute!

Cute, cute!

Sofia: Being cute's a thing you can't hide

If you look up the word

In a book, there's my picture inside

Enchancia Guide has me on the cover

James and Amber (bored): Don't you just love her?

Sofia: I'm simply a goddess

James: And isn't she modest?

Sofia: I'm the answer to one of the questions in Trivial Pursuit

For "Who's the most cute"

James and Amber: Cute, cute

Oh, isn't she cute?

Cute, cute

Sofia: I'm cute and I'm sweet

And I'm innocent, neat

And so trusting

James and Amber: If you want our opinion this song is becoming disgusting

Sofia: I'm cute

James and Amber: So what?

Sofia: I never am vain

James (annoyed): She's becoming a pain in the—

Sofia: But I'm also real nice

I'm a doll through and through

James and Amber: So big whoop-de-doo.

Sofia: I'm sweet and adoring

James and Amber (with their hands close to their faces): And also real boring

And that's why we're snoring at you

Sofia (annoyed with her siblings for being bored): That's it! You've ruined my entire cute song! I am angry! I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I…HAVE…HAD IT!

James:You're awfully cute when you're angry!

Sofia:You really think so?

All three siblings: A babba dabba babba doo wow!

James and Amber: She's cute!


	2. Why must friendship change?

Two: Why must friendship change?

 **Author note: I know that Guest had requested Home from something called the fresh beat band (which I know nothing about) I think that can wait awhile. Anyways this song is sung by Sofia when she finds out from Mia and Robin that Clover had ran away in Finding Clover because of him thinking that she no longer needed him. Peanuts and its 1972 film Snoopy Come Home is not mine.**

Ran away? Sofia couldn't believe it. Sure being a princess had made her busy lately but she never expected Clover to run away. With a sigh, Sofia went to her closet and began to get ready.

Sofia: Just when you think that you know where you stand

You've got the world in your hand

Just when you're sure of a dream that you planned

That's when the scenery changes

It changes

Just when you think that you know all the facts

You hold the whole ball of wax

You've got it made, you can start to relax

That's when your world rearranges

And changes

Someone that you really cared about

Someone that you couldn't live without

Severs the ties

All at once you're all alone and scared

All the happy hellos that you shared

Change to goodbyes

Why must we pay for hellos that we say?

Pay when we sigh an adieu?

Just when you're sure, and you're safe and secure

That's when it happens to you

It changes

(Spoken) Why can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like, and then just stay together forever? Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. And then we'd have to say goodbye. I hate goodbyes.

Why must we pay for hellos that we say?

Pay when we sigh an adieu?

Just when you're sure, and you're safe and secure,

That's when it happens to you

It changes

Why oh why?

(Spoken) You know what I need? I need more hellos.

Sofia sighed again as she finished getting ready, closing the door to her closet.

"Oh Clover, please be okay," Sofia muttered before racing off to Minimus and an unexpected Crackle so they could find him.


	3. Sofia's got a friend in Clover

Three: Sofia's got a friend in Clover

Author note: **To get away from the depressing song of the last chapter, why not a nice, kid friendly song that Clover can sing to cheer Sofia up after Once Upon a Princess? Toy Story is not mine but one of my favorite childhood movies.**

His kid had a bummer of a week. He could say that she was better now than when she first arrived. Sofia was now a princess and she and Amber had gotten along.

Yet she was exhausted from the dance and mishap that she didn't know would happen, Sofia had requested for Clover to sing to her.

Now the rabbit had never had the request before since well Princess Amber was rather picky and not to mention bossy.

But Sofia's yawn had stopped his hopping thoughts for a moment as Clover cleared his throat which made her giggle.

Clover: You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Girl, you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together and can see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be

A little bit smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too, maybe

But none of them will ever love you

The way I do, it's me and you, girl

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Hearing nothing but the sounds of Sofia asleep was (no pun intended) music to Clover's ears as he hopped to the end of her bed, smiling a little.

"Night kid," Clover muttered before finding himself asleep after the week they both had filled with new beginnings.


	4. Zoeanna's lullaby

Four: Zoeanna's lullaby

 **Author note: This song is from the (uncut) pilot to the Talespin series, "Plunder and Lightning." It was a wonderful scene of Rebecca singing a lullaby to her daughter Molly, however it was cut from syndication after the premiere of the show that was way before I was born in 1995. As to why it was cut really sucks. Anyway this is after the events of chapter nine of Help of the Heart and even though her niece is growing up and she has to let her do it Sarah knows that her lullaby is one thing that Zoeanna is never giving up even if she's heard it thousands of times and has outgrown her aunt's lap as they're both unaware of two listeners from behind the door.**

When Zoeanna first came to live with them, Sarah remembered bedtime being a constant battle.

Until a week later where her niece couldn't sleep which resorted to her trying to remember a lullaby from long ago.

And it worked. And still worked as Zoeanna crawled into her lap while Sarah held back a small mutter of pain.

Her niece was getting too big for her lap now that she was ten and while Zoeanna understood it and that it was uncomfortable for them both, Sarah give her a gentle smile.

"Go to your bed Spunky. I'll join you soon," Sarah beckoned softly as Zoeanna obeyed, getting off her aunt's lap.

It was a wonder that gray fur hadn't found her sooner from raising both a rebellious son and a sheltered niece as Sarah laughed to herself before joining Zoeanna.

The green eyes the looked at her with wonder the first time she had sung the lullaby were sparkling with love as Sarah cleared her throat before stroking Zoeanna's hair which worked whenever she was sick or needed a good sleep.

And considering the day she had, Sarah knew that her niece needed a good sleep.

Sarah: Home is where the heart is

Wherever you may be

There'll always be a home for you

Here inside of me

Home is where the heart is

And whatever we may do

There'll always be a part of me,

Here inside of you

Four walls may surround you

And protect you from a storm

But my two arms around you

Will keep you safe and warm

If ever I'm not with you

If ever you're alone

Remember where my heart is

And we'll always have a home

Four walls may surround you

And protect you from a storm

But my two arms around you

Will keep you safe and warm

Home is where the heart is

Wherever you may be

There'll always be a home for you

Here inside of me

Home is where the heart is

Here my heart's at home

Remember where my heart is

And you'll never be alone

And you'll never be alone

Remember where my heart is

And you'll always have a home

Seeing her niece's eyes close, Sarah sighed in relief before walking over to the sleeping ten year old.

"I love you," Sarah whispered before kissing Zoeanna on the forehead and leaving the room.

With a small grunt which she had thought to be from older age, Sarah had opened up on the door only to find Sofia and Madeline next to Zoeanna's bedroom door.

"Poor dears. They must miss their mother very much," Sarah muttered before taking a spare blanket off one of the shelves before laying it on the sleepy humans. "Goodnight girls. Sweet dreams."


	5. Cheering up Elena

Five: Cheering up Elena

 **Author note: Back home after their trip to Paris, Elena has her first fever (which Nell thankfully knows what to do this time) but she's miserable as a baby in her feet can be. Luckily Gabby is there to make her better. The music Shirley Temple isn't mine.**

"Hopefully you'll sleep with Gabby around," Nell muttered, placing a crying Elena in Gabby's crib before wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

Elena started to whimper a little bit, her cries turned to sniffs before taking her teddy bear Snuggles close to her.

"No fairs! I don't want to be yucky no more!" Elena complained, reaching out for something to suck on as Gabby looked at her.

"At least you're not making Mommy sad," Gabby muttered, remembering her first fever a little too well.

"Yeah. But yucky bath? Milk out of tummy? Bright lights and Mommy looking like that Anna lady from Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline's chewy book? I can't takes it no more!" Elena yelled, starting to cry again.

"Elena don't cry. Think of that um happy song from that Shirley Temple lady!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands as whenever Nell would play peek a boo or where's Mommy with them, she often played music from Shirley Temple to make them happy.

"I like that lady," Elena muttered, started to sniff again.

Gabby: If something may upset you

Don't ever let it get you down

Don't wear a frown

If fortune should forsake you

Don't ever let it make you sigh

Keep shooting high.

Be a crooner, not a groaner, never kick

Here's a spelling lesson that will do the trick

You've got to S-M-I-L-E

To be H-A-Double-P-Y

Keep it in mind when you're blue

It's easy to spell and just as easy to do

You gotta S-M-I-L-E

It's gonna help considerably.

Just keep your chin up and give it a try

And you'll find silver lined clouds in the sky

You've gotta S-M-I-L-E

To be H-A-Double-P-Y

Being a baby, Gabby didn't know all the lyrics to the song but seeing Elena with her thumb in her mouth and Snuggles close to her made the younger twin smile.

"Night night Elena," Gabby said kissing her cheek as Nell picked her up.

"Let's have your sister rest so you can play later!" Nell chuckled, making Gabby giggle. "And I don't know if you cooing was singing Gabby but I think you did a good job."

Gabby smiled at the compliment, nibbling at her mommy's fingers to satisfy herself for a sisterly job well done.


	6. A smoothing lullaby

Six: A smoothing lullaby

 **Author note: After getting a booster shot or two which makes her cranky and her meltdowns unbearable, Nell thinks that this underrated Disney lullaby will put Elena to sleep. Lady and the Tramp isn't mine**.

"Elena, Mommy has you. It's alright," Nell assured her cranky toddler with a smile who looked at her with a pitiful red face.

Sending Gabby off to play with her aunts and Sofia, Nell made sure to keep the door to the nursery close while she was getting a booster shot turned cranky Elena to sleep.

Nell: La la lu, La la lu

Oh, my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu, La la lu

Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, La la lu

Little wandering angel

Fold up your wings close your eyes

La la lu, La la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu, La la lu, La la lu

(Spoken): There now little star sweeper. Dream on.

Little soft hiccups escaped from Elena's mouth which assured Nell that her little girl was calming down as she stroked her hair.

It would be a few hours before Elena would wake up and be her normal, not cranky self but Nell didn't mind as the toddler started sleeping in her arms for she knew that it told Elena's mind that she was loved in every way.


	7. Loads of homework

Seven: Loads of homework

 **Author note: With school back in session for a lot of us, I thought that this exchange between Flora and James would be appropriate with alternative lyrics because of their school though I know that she (and the rest of the teachers at Royal Prep) are definitely not like Mr. Ratburn! Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival (which is the musical episode of Arthur) isn't mine.**

Flora: Class, you really worked hard today

James: You can say that again!

Flora: Okay...

Class, you really worked hard today. Now that the school day is through, I've got something special for you

James: I hope it's ice cream!

Flora: Just a little homework, tonight!

Just a little homework, tonight!

Just a little homework, tonight!

Just a little homework, tonight!

(Yeah)

Read nineteen chapters of history.

List sixty three adverbs alphabetically! (Neatness counts!)

Chart the journey that Princess Rapunzel took

Do the first thousand spells in your new magic book…

Just a little homework, tonight!

James: That's a lot of homework!

Flora: Just a little homework, tonight!

Just a little homework, tonight!

Just a little homework, tonight! (Noticing that James is nodding after) Prince James, pay attention!

James (getting out of his nodding off): Why, i, i, i...

Flora (spoken): There's a quiz tomorrow!

James (starting to panic a little): I think I'm going to die-i-i-i…

Flora: Just a little homework tonight...

Just a little homework tonight...

Just a little homework tonight...


	8. Nell's song to her parents

Eight: Nell's song to her parents

 **Author's note: Halloween, while Nell's favorite holiday as revealed in Royal Halloween Hijinks, makes her take a page from Princess Elena in remembering her parents and recently start to celebrate her memories with them as she makes a small alter. Elena of Avalor isn't mine.**

"Gracias Bianca for helping me with this," Nell said, giving her mother figure a smile as Bianca placed portraits of Lydia and Edward side by side.

"I see you've been studying the Spanish cards Princess Elena sent you!" Bianca retorted with a chuckle. "And you're welcome Helen Genevieve."

"Well I'm lucky that she didn't send every Spanish word to me in existence!" Nell chuckled with a smile. "The only other Spanish word I know is what Mama and Papa always called me other than Nellie but only on my birthday and of course Halloween. Their _Elenita_!" She looked around the altar she had permission to build by Robert and Patricia with a sigh. "I just wish they could see Elena and Gabby."

"I assure you that they would've loved them as much as Florence and I do," Bianca assured her with a smile. "I better go before your husband and Madeline Elizabeth devour all the pumpkin cookies."

"Good luck!" Nell called before she sighed again.

Bringing a plate of cookies shaped like witches to Lydia's portrait, she smiled softly.

Nell: These were Mama's favorite

Hope she looks down and savors it

To bake with her was always so much fun

For Papa, fresh-cut marigolds

A bowl of cherries, nice and cold

If he were here, we fight for the last one

It's been so long since I've seen them

Since we sang favorite songs

Or just talked through the night

When they called me their _Elenita_

I would know in my heart

I would know I was their shining light

A smile flashed on her face as Nell thought back to her first memory of her with her parents. She couldn't remember what exactly happened but she remembered the mess each of them had on their faces and laughing as Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I hope I make them proud

As a daughter, as a mother

Hope I make them proud

And be all they would have wanted me to be

I've often dreamt for their advice

On where to go and stop and think twice

It's hard to know when you're just eighteen

The same smile remained on her lips as Nell recalled the big sister tests her parents had thought of long before Sabrina and Madeline were born. She also recalled them as challenging for her eight year old mind to handle but fun.

I'll soon be tested

Don't know how

Wish they could guide me here and now

To help me get through this and become nineteen

It's been so long since I've seen them

Since we sang favorite songs

Or just talked through the night

When they called me their _Elenita_

I would know in my heart

I would know I was their shining light

I hope I make them proud

As a daughter, as a mother

Hope I make them proud

And be all they would have wanted me to be

A tear slip down her cheek thinking back to her last dance with them around their Wassilia tree before Nell wiped her eyes and glanced back at Edward and Lydia's portraits.

Placing a hand on her father's smiling face, Nell put her hands close to her chest.

As a mother

As a daughter

I want to make them proud

"I know you are Helen," Robert muttered from the other side of her altar, making her blush. "Your parents would be very proud."

"Thank you King Robert. I apologize for the singing," Nell muttered in embarrassment. "I was alone for a moment and-"

"Don't be embarrassed. Your voice is very angelic," Patricia praised with a smile. "We're just passing by. We'll let you be."

"Thank you," Nell smiled, bowing slightly before looking back at the altar. "I'll be with all of you in a few minutes."


	9. What makes home so special?

Nine: What makes home so special?

 **Author note: As they ride in the carriage with Miranda and Roland into the night after their rescue, Nell, Madeline, and Sabrina aren't in the mood to hear of home. The Secret Garden (1994 animated version produced by the same studio behind the Madeline and Inspector Gadget cartoons) isn't mine and I'm sure not a lot of people have heard of it unless they had the tape or heard about it from their Rugrats tapes.**

"You three will love Enchancia. We have everything you need to make you safe. Nell, we'll get you a tutor so you can catch up with your peers and Sabrina and Madeline, we have plenty of toys for you to play with. It'll be like a dream come true for you all," Roland assured the three O'Malley sisters with a smile as Nell rolled her eyes.

"Really? I can't wait to see it!" Nell huffed, turning away from him.

"Don't be so hard on them, Rollie. This is all new to them," Miranda said, seeing the girls not bothering to even glance their way. "I know you're disappointed but they're come along eventually."

The girls, of course, didn't hear the conversation between the king and queen of Enchancia, looking at the window with small sighs.

Sabrina and Madeline: Home, now we can hardly hear the word

And to think of all the times we've heard it said

Nell: Home, home is an ever-flying bird

Who can never quite decide to rest his head

All: Let them talk of home

We don't want to hear it

Please don't get our hopes up now

Till we are near it

We won't call it home

We don't care what other people say

As long as we're alone

It isn't home anyway

The girls sighed again, seeing families together in the village square as Nell softly shook her head in wonder of the past.

Nell: Home, home is a memory of a bed

Where I woke and found the final page had turned

All: Let them talk of home

We don't want to hear it

Please don't get our hopes up now

Till we are near it

We won't call it home

We don't care what other people say

As long as we're alone

It isn't home anyway

They started to yawn, their eyes started to drip as the last thing the sisters saw before closing their eyes was Miranda covering them up with one of the carriage blankets.


	10. Of heartache

Ten: Of heartache

 **Author note: To get James to get to confess his love to Penny, Bobby Lee sings this song as a cautionary tale. Hank Williams' music isn't mine.**

"Now James, I know that you have feelings for Penny," Bobby Lee smirked, messing up James' hair.

"She's just a friend from school. She can't see a thing but that doesn't matter to me," James muttered with a sigh. "You've been trying all morning Bobby Lee. Why don't you just give up?"

"I don't think so."

"Aw come on! Why not?"

"You'll understand soon enough," Bobby Lee smirked again, getting out a guitar.

He thought he heard a tape click but shook his head, glancing at James with a smile.

Bobby Lee: Kaw-liga was a wooden Indian standing by the door

He fell in love with an Indian maiden over in the antique store

Kaw-liga, just stood there and never let it show

So she could never answer "yes" or "no."

Poor ol' Kaw-liga, he never got a kiss

Poor ol' Kaw-liga, he don't know what he missed

Is it any wonder that his face is red?

Kaw-liga, that poor ol' wooden head

He always wore his Sunday feathers and held a tomahawk

The maiden wore her beads and braids and hoped some day he'd talk.

Kaw-liga, too stubborn to ever show a sign

Because his heart was made of knotty pine

Kaw-liga was a lonely Indian, never went nowhere

His heart was set on the Indian maid with the coal black hair

Kaw-liga, just stood there and never let it show

So she could never answer "yes" or "no."

And then one day a wealthy customer bought the Indian maid

And took her, oh, so far away, but ol' Kaw-liga stayed

Kaw-liga, just stands there as lonely as can be

And wishes he was still an old pine tree

The click of a tape came to an end but Bobby Lee shook his head again as James stared at him with wide eyes.

"I never want to be like that guy," James shuddered as Bobby Lee gave him a smirk. "So maybe I like Penny as more than a friend but-"

"You're a little young to be courting aren't you Prince James?" Florence asked with a smile, tape deck in hand as Bobby Lee frowned.

"Mother, I thought you always told me to respect others privacy and here you do this!" Bobby Lee grumbled, almost in a pout.

"What? Am I not allowed to hear my son sing one of the many songs that his father loved?" Florence smirked, kissing his cheek before turning to James. "I wish you luck with Penny dear. In the future of course."

James blushed a light pink on his cheeks as he heard Bobby Lee softly chuckle.


	11. Family cheer

Eleven: Family cheer

 **Author note: Wassailia, another favorite holiday of Nell's, gets the families of Enchancia in the spirit as they sing this song around the Wassailia tree. Elena of Avalor isn't mine.**

James: Gather near

Our hearts are full of cheer

We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year

Miranda and Roland: Bells in the tower start ringing

Carols from high on the ridge

Nell (kissing Elena and Gabby, making them giggle): So gather your loved ones around you as the year comes to an end

Bianca, Florence, Bobby Lee, and James (holding pictures of their loved ones including Aunt Tilly who's traveling once again while the others hug their loved ones they had lost over the years): For those who cannot be with us

Those who are traveling afar

We'll sing of first to your safe return

And keep you close in our heart

Sabrina and Madeline: Gather near

Our hearts are full of cheer

We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year

Sofia and Amber: Gather near

Our hearts are full of cheer

We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year

All: Gather near

Our hearts are full of cheer

We wish you happy holidays

Baileywick (sitting down the Wassailia candle before carefully handing Nell the lit match that lights it): Happy holidays

And blessings for the year

Nell (lighting the candle before stepping away as Elena and Gabby hug her legs): We wish you Feliz Navidad

All: And blessings for the year


	12. Amber and James' gift for Miranda

Twelve: Amber and James' gift for Miranda

 **Author note: After getting home after the events of Holiday in Enchancia, just before going to bed for the night, James and Amber sing this song to show their appreciation for their mother and how they've changed since their first meeting months ago. Alvin and the Chipmunks isn't mine.**

James and Amber: We admit we're hard to please

But let's give her a chance

We are a open-minded boy and girl

Let's give her one more glance

Can she handle situations?

Put her to the test

We may find we're quite surprised

We never could have guessed

She's alright, she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

She's alright, she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

Maybe we should treat her nice

She shouldn't be ignored

Miranda we were very wrong

We like you more and more

She deserves a celebration

She lets us goof around

We were looking for a flaw

But look at what we found

She's alright, she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

Well, she's alright, she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

Well, she's alright, she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

She's alright (yeah), she's alright

She's alright, she's alright with us

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" Miranda chuckled after they were finished. "Thank you James. Thank you Amber."

"Is it the best Wassailia gift you've ever gotten?" Amber asked with a smile.

"Well I've gotten many gifts in my life," Miranda answered before putting the twins into a hug. "But they're not as great as getting you two as my children."

"Even though our first Wassailia together wasn't as magical as you hoped?!" James joked with a laugh.

"Even with that, I still love you both and Sofia," Miranda replied with a kiss on their cheeks.


	13. Elena's Wassailia wish

Thirteen: Elena's Wassailia wish

 **Author's note: With her love for animals, it's no doubt that Elena would ask for something like this at some point. Gayla Peevey isn't mine.**

Elena: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

Don't want a doll, no dinky tinker toy

I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?

He won't have to use a dirty chimney flue

Just bring him through the front door

That's the easy thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning

Creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy, what surprise

When I open up my eyes

To see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

No crocodiles, no rhinosauruses

I only likes hippopotamuses

And hippopotamuses like me, too

Mommy says a hippo would eat me up but then

Auntie Sabrina says a hippo is a vegetarian

There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage

I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage

I can see me now on Christmas morning

Creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy, what surprise

When I open up my eyes

To see a hippo hero standing there

I want a hippopotamus for Christmas

Only a hippopotamus will do

No crocodiles, or rhinosauruseses

I only likes hippopotamuses

And hippopotamuses like me, too

"How about a stuffed hippo instead?" Bobby Lee asked after she had finished her song. "I don't think Mommy would like you hiding a animal like that in the stables."

Elena pouted softly before glancing at her sister who nodded in agreement with their father.

Maybe a hippopotamus would be too big to take care of or feed before she thought of the stuffed hippo.

"Okay Daddy. I want Mommy no mad about my hippo," Elena agreed, hearing him sigh in relief.


	14. A different kind of lullaby

Fourteen: A different kind of lullaby

 **Author note: While trying to be a big girl by putting Ricky to sleep, a tired Elena sings this classic song to him, unaware of what it actually means. The music of Patsy Cline isn't mine.**

Elena was tired. Was it the stress of almost becoming a first grader or the flu shot she had to get because of an epidemic?

She honestly wasn't sure as Ricky cooed from his crib, happily trying to get her attention.

"No kitty songs tonight Ricky. Sissy's tired," Elena explained like she thought a big girl would.

Ricky cooed again, almost looking ready to cry before Elena got out a toy guitar.

He squealed excitedly, clapping his hands at the sight of the toy guitar for it was a good behavior present from his mommy and daddy.

Whatever she was going to sing would probably be better than any kitty song.

Elena: Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling so lonely

I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue

I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted

And then someday you'd leave me for somebody new

Ricky squealed happily, recognizing the song from whenever Bianca or Florence cleaned up his nursery.

The Patsy Cline lady was always his favorite.

Elena: Worry, why do I let myself worry?

Wondering what in the world did I do?

Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you

I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying

And I'm crazy for loving you

His eyes started to drift off to dreamland as Ricky saw his sister smiling before shutting his eyes.

Elena: Crazy for thinking that my love could hold you

I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying

And I'm crazy for loving you

"Night night Ricky," Elena cooed softly, kissing his forehead as she saw that he was asleep.

"Love Bug! You got something explaining to do!" Bobby Lee chuckled, tossing her up in the air.

"I bad?" Elena asked, starting to feel a little sad.

"No. Of course not!" Nell grinned seeing that Ricky was asleep. "You got him to sleep like a big girl."

"But you're a little young to be singing Patsy Cline," Bobby Lee smiled, musing her hair.

"She won't really understand what she sung means until she's a little bit older," Nell whispered before taking a sleepy Elena in her arms. "But I did get her adorable singing on tape."

"And probably the only cutest version of that song," Bobby Lee smiled, kissing Elena's cheek.


	15. A sunflower dance

Fifteen: A sunflower dance

 **Author note: As their preschool class celebrates spring with song segments, Elena and Gabby perform this song with some help of Amber and Sofia who were lucky to miss school for it. Elena of Avalor isn't mine.**

"Be thankful Milly didn't pick our girls as the geese," Bobby Lee grinned, knowing that his wife had covered her eyes during the next to last segment on spring.

"I just wish she had gotten rid of that segment all together," Nell muttered, uncovering her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that now Nell. The last of them had left the stage," Miranda grinned, seeing a small group of sunflowers come towards the stage.

"Hi Mommy!" Elena and Gabby giggled from their matching sunflower costumes.

"Girls wait until after you get off the stage to say hello," Milly smiled, patting their heads. She turned to the stage, clearing her throat. "Presenting our last segment on spring is Elena and Gabby O'Malley. As you can see they and their extra special helpers are sunflowers. In the kingdom of Avalor, they symbolize a new beginning—"

"We sorry we took your song me!" Elena interrupted, erupting the audience into laughter.

"And you're sorry for interrupting aren't you?" Milly mused, stroking Elena's hair before steeping back. "According to their mommy, the girls drove her crazy with this song and sorry about this Helen but we have to sing it again."

"I'll need a drink once we get back home," Nell whispered to Bobby Lee with a groan.

Hearing the room become quiet, Sofia and Amber stood beside the twins, making sure that Elena especially wouldn't wonder off from the crowd.

Amber: Come gather round my friends and loves

To see the sprouting flower buds

Like tears of love the raindrops fall

The sun grows seeds of hope in all

Sofia: The flowers of the sun shall bloom

And bring an end to dark and gloom

A chance for us to start anew

For dreams to blossom and come true

Elena and Gabby giggled as the sisters lift them up in the air and twirled them around before settling them down.

Elena and Gabby: In the fields the flowers sway

To face the light of each new day

For all we lost is back to stay

Behold the dawn of this new day

Amber and Sofia: The journey took so many years

So many sorrows, doubts, and fears

But once again we proudly rise

To greet the sun with wondrous eyes

In the fields the flowers sway

To face the light of each new ray

For all we lost is back to stay

Behold the dawn of this new day

All four girls: As all our troubles melt away

Behold the dawn of this new day

"Mommy!" Elena giggled, running off the stage and into Nell's arms as she heard an eruption of applause from the audience. "We sing good?"

"Of course you did Love Bug," Nell cooed, taking her in her arms.

"Thanks to our help," Sofia grinned, holding Gabby by the hand.

"Without us, they wouldn't have done as good," Amber added, musing Elena's hair.

"You're going to be okay?" Bobby Lee asked, seeing Nell relaxed about the song for once.

"Yes. But that drink I requested for to have at home would be nice. Even if the song isn't as bothersome anymore," Nell whispered back with a smirk.


	16. The more simple, the more you're helped

Sixteen: The more simple, the more you're helped

 **Author note: Amber's at it again with making things complicated after she learns about non enchanted gardening so Sofia uses this song as a way to ease things. The Book of Pooh isn't mine.**

Sofia: Whenever I try to say too much  
I make such a terrible mess  
I forget sometimes that a big idea  
Can be simple to express  
My thoughts get muddled and quite befuddled  
Till I stick to words of one syllable or less

Amber (spoken): One or less?

Sofia (spoken): Oh you know what I mean.

Keep it simple  
When words get out of hand  
Sometimes the less you say  
The more that people understand  
Keep it simple  
That's the plan

Amber: I was just trying to make things easier  
By explaining in detail  
T-the right Ph for potting soil  
The damage done by hail  
The dangers of potato bugs  
And never once did I intend to complicate  
Oh, Sofia, wait  
Am I doing it again?

Sofia: Keep it simple  
When words get out of hand  
Just trust your friends to do their best

Amber: And they will understand

Both: Keep it simple  
That's the plan  
Keep it simple  
That's the plan


End file.
